The aim of the proposed research is to examine the characteristics of smokers who have quit smoking on their own. To do this, we propose to study the characteristics of a group of successful abstainers who quit on their own in comparison to those who have attended organized smoking cessation programs. In addition, we propose to investigate factors that contribute to success or failure in quitting smoking among successful abstainers, recidivists and among smokers who have never attempted to quit. Our goal is to formulate a comprehensive model of the self-help smoking cessation process and to describe characteristics related to the process. Finally, we will assess the potential value of this model for the design of future smoking control programs. In order to accomplish our objectives, we intend to design a comprehensive questionnaire which addresses details of the self-help smoking cessation process. We will develop this objective questionnaire by first conducting open-ended interviews with 30 individuals from these various groups. The interviews will concern the smoking and quitting experience of the respondent. We propose to analyze these taped interviews and to develop an objective questionnaire from items identified as being relevant to the smoking cessation process. We will pretest our questionnaire and revise it where necessary. We propose to interview 640 respondents (160 from each group), using the questionnaire, a demographic instrument, and personality inventory. Finally, we will edit, code, reduce and analyze data from these interviews.